spare me your heartbeat
by krisoo
Summary: [EXO] kyungsoo is broken and screwed. there is only one person who can fix it. pairing: chanyeol/kyungsoo. written in lapslock.


spare me your heartbeat

pairing: chanyeol/kyungsoo, broken!kris/kyungsoo

word count: 10375

warning: swearing, some sexual activities

a/n: this is not rated bc no smut but rly so many vulgar words i warned you okay. dont read if you are uncomfortable.

kyungsoo terbangun karena ia merasa sangat gerah dan panas. ia membuka mata perlahan. dan benar saja. matanya langsung membelalak lebar begitu ia melihat pemandangan di depannya. kamar asing yang tak pernah ia lihat. lagi-lagi ia tidur dengan orang asing di bar karena mabuk. kyungsoo bergumam protes karena ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lengket dan orang asing di belakangnya memeluknya sangat erat. belum lagi badannya terasa sakit semua. kyungsoo berusaha menggeliat lepas dari pelukan orang asing itu. dan begitu ia berhasil, tanpa membangunkan orang asing itu, kyungsoo langsung berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur. ia melihat wajah si orang asing, dan untuk sesaat ia hanya bisa membelalak tak percaya.

si orang asing, atau tepatnya lelaki muda asing memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. ia terlihat muda, mungkin lebih muda darinya. kyungsoo berdoa supaya si lelaki muda bukan anak sekolah atau semacamnya karena dia sudah kuliah dan dia tidak mau tidur dengan anak yang belum legal umurnya. tapi sungguh lelaki muda di depannya ini sangat tampan. rambutnya pirang terang dan kulitnya putih sama seperti kulit kyungsoo. kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah. apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam sampai bisa menarik lelaki asing ini untuk tidur dengannya. tapi ia tidak ada waktu untuk mengingat kejadian tadi malam karena hari sudah pagi dan ia nanti ada kuliah siang.

kyungsoo langsung melompat dari tempat tidur, yang langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai karena kakinya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar. kyungsoo menggeram pelan karena bokongnya sakit, yang anehnya tetap tak membangunkan si lelaki muda. kyungsoo merangkak pelan kearah celana dalamnya dan langsung memakainya. ia tidak ingat apapun soal kejadian tadi dalam. dia bahkan tidak ingat nama si lelaki muda. kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati karena bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit dan ia sangat butuh mandi. tapi kyungsoo tak mungkin mandi di rumah si lelaki asing. tidur dengannya saja sudah sangat salah.

kyungsoo melihat sekeliling, berusaha mencari bajunya. tak ada. kyungsoo mengumpat pelan dan merangkak keluar kamar. satu per satu ia menemukan baju yang ia pakai tadi malam. ia memakai celana jeans, kaos, kemudian kemejanya sambil terduduk di ruang tengah. setelah memakai bajunya dengan benar, kyungsoo berpegangan ke salah satu kursi agar ia bisa berdiri. setelah berdiri dengan benar kyungsoo berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu keluar. di dekat pintu ia menemukan sepatunya dan memilih untuk membawanya saja karena ia tidak sanggup berjongkok dan memakainya dengan benar. kyungsoo langsung memutar knop pintu dan ternyata itu tidak terkunci. jantung kyungsoo seakan berhenti berdetak. ia berharap si lelaki asing takkan bangun sampai kyungsoo sudah benar-benar keluar dari rumah. kyungsoo menarik pintu rumah dan berjalan perlahan keluar. setelah menutup pintu, kyungsoo langsung melangkah cepat ke jalanan yang masih sepi.

ia melihat sekeliling, ia tahu perumahan ini. perumahan elit yang isinya rumah-rumah besar. masalahnya kyungsoo tidak membawa kendaraan. ia pergi ke bar dengan taksi karena mobilnya ada di asrama. sepertinya tadi malam ia dibawa pergi oleh si lelaki muda dengan mobilnya. kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah. kenapa ia selalu terlibat masalah seperti ini. entah sudah yang keberapa kali kyungsoo tidur dengan lelaki asing di bar dan terbangun di kamar entah dimana. kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia pergi sendiri ke bar tadi malam. tapi ia bertengkar dengan kris sebelumnya jadi ia sangat emosi dan sedih. kyungsoo selalu lari ke alkohol ketika ia sedih atau marah. hubungannya dengan kris memang tidak pernah mudah.

kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri. tidak ada taksi lewat di perumahan sepi seperti ini. dan menelpon kris sama saja mencari masalah. kyungsoo mengambil hp di saku celananya. untung hpnya masih di saku dan tidak jatuh atau apa. hanya ada satu orang yang bisa ia percaya. kyungsoo menunggu sampai seseorang itu mengangkat telpon.

" hmmm "

" chanyeol jemput aku "

terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. tapi kyungsoo bisa mendengar kalau chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di kasur.

" kau tidur dengan orang di bar lagi " ucap chanyeol datar. kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. chanyeol terlalu mengerti kyungsoo jadi tanpa mengatakan apapun chanyeol sudah tahu.

" chanyeol _please_ aku kemarin bertengkar dengan kris—"

" tapi bukan berarti kau harus tidur dengan orang di bar kyungsoo " potong chanyeol sengit. dada kyungsoo terasa sakit karena chanyeol memarahinya. ia ingin menangis karena ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya tidur dengan orang asing di bar. tapi kyungsoo tidak ingat apapun. kyungsoo hanya ingin membulat di kasur dan menangis. ia lelah dengan semuanya.

" chanyeol... " bisik kyungsoo lirih karena matanya sudah panas. mendengar suara kyungsoo yang seperti ingin menangis membuat semua amarah chanyeol lenyap.

" sshhh jangan menangis kyungsoo maafkan aku. katakan dimana tempatnya dan aku akan kesana "

kyungsoo menyebutkan lokasi perumahan itu ke chanyeol dan chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan. kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang agar air matanya tidak mengalir. ia duduk di trotoar dan memeluk kakinya erat. chanyeol pasti ngebut sekarang karena ia selalu seperti itu. chanyeol tidak pernah suka dengan kris karena kris sama saja dengan kyungsoo. harus ada seseorang yang menghentikan kyungsoo jadi bersama dengan orang yang sejenis membuat semuanya makin buruk. mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain dengan tidur dengan orang yang berbeda. kris memang seorang bisexual dan tidak jarang kyungsoo mendapati pacarnya itu tidur dengan entah perempuan darimana. dan kyungsoo tentu saja membalas dengan tidur bersama lelaki asing di bar. mereka sering bertengkar tapi kyungsoo memang suka pada kris. kyungsoo bertahan dengan kris karena kris memang sangat mengesankan soal urusan ranjang. kris pun berpikir sebaliknya. ego mereka terlalu tinggi. kris tidak cinta pada kyungsoo tapi ia mau kyungsoo hanya untuk dirinya. kyungsoo berharap kris akan berusaha mengerti dirinya dan bersikap lebih lembut. tapi tentu saja semua tidak berjalan seperti itu.

hingga tiba-tiba saja dua lengan panjang meraup tubuh kyungsoo dan menggendongnya di bahu. kyungsoo hanya kaget untuk beberapa saat. tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun walaupun chanyeol membawanya seperti karung di tengah jalan. chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya sebelum kemudian membuka pintu dan meletakkan kyungsoo dengan lembut di kursi. kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya agar nyaman sebelum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan suara mesin dinyalakan. kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang.

chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun selama menyetir. kyungsoo sangat lega karena chanyeol tidak bertanya atau memarahinya. hanya chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya waras. meskipun ia tidak mengakuinya, tapi kyungsoo tidak bisa tanpa chanyeol. chanyeol adalah tulang di punggungnya dan tanpanya kyungsoo tak bisa berdiri. tapi tentu saja kyungsoo tak mengatakan hal itu pada chanyeol. ia memang pengecut.

begitu sampai di parkiran asrama kampus, chanyeol meraup kyungsoo dalam diam dan menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan kali ini. kyungsoo membiarkan chanyeol menggendongnya karena chanyeol mengerti ia tidak bisa jalan. chanyeol berjalan tenang menuju kamar mereka yang untungnya terletak di lantai satu. kyungsoo membulat di gendongan chanyeol dan ia berharap ia tidak perlu berjalan lagi. chanyeol juga tanpa sadar mendekap tubuh kecil kyungsoo lebih erat ke dadanya. begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar, chanyeol menaikkan kepala kyungsoo lebih dekat ke wajahnya.

" kau berdiri sendiri ya. aku mau membuka pintu " ujar chanyeol di rambut kyungsoo. kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. chanyeol menurunkan kaki kyungsoo dengan lembut ke tanah. begitu ia menapak dengan kakinya sendiri, kyungsoo langsung menempel ke chanyeol dan memeluk perutnya erat. entah karena ia memang tidak bisa berdiri atau karena ia mencari alasan untuk memeluk chanyeol erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada chanyeol. chanyeol balas memeluk kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lain mengambil kunci di saku celana kemudian membuka pintunya. setelah terbuka chanyeol langsung meraup pinggang kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan kemudian berjalan masuk. tubuh kyungsoo seringan bayi bagi chanyeol jadi dengan sebelah tangan saja ia bisa mengangkat kyungsoo. tidak terlalu tinggi tapi cukup untuk membuat kaki kyungsoo melayang. chanyeol menurunkan kyungsoo di pinggir tempat tidur, yang kyungsoo sendiri langsung rebahan diatasnya. tempat tidur chanyeol. kyungsoo menarik kakinya agar ia bisa tidur dengan benar di kasur chanyeol. chanyeol sendiri hilang untuk menutup pintu.

kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di bantal chanyeol. wangi rambut chanyeol membantunya berpikir dengan benar. ia memang harus berbicara dengan kris. hubungan mereka tidak mungkin seperti ini terus. memikirkan hal itu membuat dada kyungsoo sesak dan matanya panas lagi.

" chanyeol? " panggil kyungsoo lirih. chanyeol tak menjawab tapi ia bisa mendengar langkah chanyeol mendekat kearahnya. chanyeol duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan kyungsoo otomatis mendekatkan tubuhnya ke chanyeol.

" apa kris kemari? "

kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dengan mata berkilaunya. satu kata lagi dan kyungsoo pasti menangis. chanyeol ingin melempar barang tapi ia harus menahan diri karena kyungsoo membutuhkannya. ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah kyungsoo. tangan chanyeol terasa sangat dingin di pipi hangat kyungsoo.

" kalau aku mengatakan iya apakah kau berjanji takkan menangis? "

dan kyungsoo pun menangis. chanyeol selalu berbohong padanya. berbohong agar ia tidak menangis. tapi kyungsoo sudah tahu jadi ia menangis tersedu-sedu diatas bantal chanyeol. chanyeol langsung menarik lengan kyungsoo agar ia terbangun kemudian menyeretnya keatas pangkuannya. kyungsoo berhenti menangis untuk beberapa saat dan menatap chanyeol dengan mata merah bengkaknya. chanyeol menatapnya wajah menangis kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat, karena entah kenapa wajah menangis kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik sekali, sebelum kemudian menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan memeluknya erat. kyungsoo melanjutkan menangisnya di leher chanyeol. kedua lengannya memeluk leher chanyeol erat. chanyeol hanya diam saja tapi sebelah tangannya mengusap punggung lembut. chanyeol memperlakukan kyungsoo seperti bayi. penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang. dan separuh diri kyungsoo menangis karena ia baru sadar betapa ia sangat membutuhkan perlakuan seperti ini. kenapa semua harus sangat rumit padahal yang ia butuhkan sudah ada di depan mata.

kyungsoo terus menangis sampai ia kelelahan dan kemudian tertidur di pelukan chanyeol. chanyeol menghela nafas begitu ia merasakan hembusan nafas teratur kyungsoo di lehernya. chanyeol baru meletakkan kyungsoo di kasur ketika kyungsoo sudah benar-benar terlelap karena kalau ia baru saja tertidur, biasanya ia masih cukup sadar untuk berpegangan erat pada chanyeol dan tidak mau melepaskannya. chanyeol menatap wajah tertidur kyungsoo. entah sudah yang keberapa kali chanyeol melihat kyungsoo tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. akal sehat chanyeol sudah mulai hilang dan kalau kyungsoo menangis sekali lagi, ia akan memberi kris pelajaran.

selama ini ia menahan diri karena kris pacar kyungsoo dan urusan mereka bukan urusan chanyeol. tapi ini sudah lima bulan dan kyungsoo menangis hampir setiap minggu. hubungan mereka sangat tidak sehat dan chanyeol sudah mulai tidak peduli lagi, ia akan sungguh membereskan kris kalau ia melihat kyungsoo menangis sekali lagi. seseorang harus membuat wajah kris lebam karena ia memang bajingan. wajah tampannya perlu di rusak sedikit.

chanyeol mengambil hp kyungsoo di saku celana depannya kemudian membukanya. ia mencari nomor luhan kemudian mengirim pesan. _kyungsoo membuat masalah lagi dan ia menangis. mungkin ia tidak akan ke kampus nanti. tolong ijinkan._ setelah terkirim chanyeol langsung membuang pesannya. kyungsoo tak perlu tahu. kyungsoo hanya tahu separuh hal yang chanyeol lakukan untuknya. tapi itu tak penting.

ia sendiri ada kelas pagi jadi ia harus segera bersiap ke kampus. karena mereka tinggal di asrama kampus jadi jarak dari asrama ke kampus tidak terlalu jauh. sayangnya gedung fakultasnya ada di ujung jadi ia tetap menggunakan mobil. ia terlalu malas berjalan.

chanyeol pergi dari kamar setelah ia menyelimuti kyungsoo.

* * *

kyungsoo mendadak membuka matanya karena ia baru saja mendapat mimpi buruk. nafasnya terengah dan keringat mengalir deras dari dahinya. pandangannya masih kabur dan kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. kyungsoo mendadak ingin muntah jadi ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dengan berlari ke kamar mandi. ia mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya di wastafel. setelah selesai ia menyalakan kran dengan lemah sambil bersandar di dinding kamar mandi. ia baru merasakan hangover pasca mabuk tadi malam. ia berjalan lemah menuju dapur dan duduk di salah satu kursi. chanyeol ada kuliah pagi jadi ia pasti tidak ada di kamar. kyungsoo merasa ingin muntah lagi karena perasaannya membuncah dan ia tidak sanggup menahannya. dadanya sangat sakit. kyungsoo mengambil botol air minum di dekatnya dan langsung menegaknya sampai habis.

15:08. kyungsoo melirik jam di dinding dan ternyata sudah sore. ia ada kelas jam satu tadi dan sekarang sudah jam tiga, artinya ia terlambat. kyungsoo tak peduli kalau ia membolos kelas hari ini. yang jelas ia mau bertemu kris dan membicarakan semua. kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya dan mendapati hpnya sudah tak ada. mungkin chanyeol mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di meja kamar. kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan terseret-seret menuju kamar. ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan benar sekarang walaupun bokongnya masih sakit. begitu mendapati hpnya memang benar ada di meja, kyungsoo langsung menyambarnya dan menelpon kris.

kris tidak mengangkat. kyungsoo mengumpat karena kris sengaja tidak mengangkat. kalau keadaan mereka baik-baik saja, bagaimanapun keadaan kris dia pasti mengangkat telpon. bahkan ia mengangkat telpon ketika sedang ada kuliah. kris memang suka seenaknya seperti itu. sifatnya sangat jelek tapi dia sama saja dengan kyungsoo. dalam satu sisi mereka sangat cocok tapi di sisi lain mereka saling menghancurkan. kyungsoo terus menelpon sampai kris mengangkat. ia tidak peduli. setelah percobaan kelima barulah kris mengangkat.

" _for fuck sake kyungsoo—"_

" _we need to talk kris "_ potong kyungsoo cepat. kris terdiam untuk beberapa saat. terjadi keheningan mencekam diantara mereka karena kemarin mereka baru saja saling berteriak ke satu sama lain di mobil kris sampai kyungsoo menangis dan keluar dari mobil. dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja kyungsoo meminta berbicara.

" _you slept with someone at the bar last night, didn't you? "_ ucap kris balik bertanya. kyungsoo langsung menahan nafas. secepat itukah kris tahu. kalau kris tahu biasanya seseorang itu berasal dari universitas yang sama.

" _but... "_

" _sehun is my best friend kyungsoo. well not again since he slept with you. i never know if he wants your ass that much "_

kyungsoo tersedak karena ternyata tadi malam ia tidur dengan sehun. pantas saja rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah tampan itu. mereka pernah bertemu sekali dua kali ketika kyungsoo main ke jurusan kris. mereka berdua beda jurusan dan selalu kris yang menghampiri kyungsoo ke jurusannya. kyungsoo ketika mabuk memang sangat mengerikan, ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. bahkan sahabat pacarnya pun tak ingat. air mata kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengalir dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi horor. kris bertengkar dengan sehun karena dirinya.

" _i don't—"_

" _of course you don't remember kyungsoo! you don't remember anything anyone when you are drunk! can you just stop sleeping around everytime we fight? "_

" _BUT YOU SLEPT WITH THAT BICTH TWO DAYS AGO JESUS CHRIST! YOU SAID THAT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'M FUCKING TIRED WITH YOU KRIS! I WANT TO BREAK UP "_

" _FINE! "_

dan tiba-tiba saja sambungan langsung terputus. jantung kyungsoo seakan berhenti berdetak. ia meminta putus secara tiba-tiba karena ia sangat marah dan emosi. tidak ia kira kalau kris sungguhan ingin putus dengannya. biasanya setiap ia meminta putus ketika ia sedang marah kris tidak pernah mau. amarahnya langsung lenyap dan ia ganti memohon-mohon pada kyungsoo agar ia dimaafkan. agar mereka kembali lagi seperti semula. kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak sungguhan ingin putus. ia memang sangat spontan ketika sedang marah. ia berbicara tanpa berpikir dulu. tapi kyungsoo tidak ingin sungguhan ingin putus dengan kris. ia hanya mau berbicara.

kyungsoo yang sangat emosi langsung melempar hpnya ke dinding kemudian meringkuk di lantai, menangis sejadinya. mereka memang baru berpacaran lima bulan tapi kyungsoo sungguh bahagia ketika ia bersama kris. ketika mereka sedang baik, kris memperlakukannya seperti tuan putri. kris melakukan semua yang ia mau dan ia tidak pernah berkata tidak pada kyungsoo. hubungan mereka sangat terkenal di kampus karena kris adalah seorang playboy idaman semua orang, sementara kyungsoo adalah lelaki termanis di kampus. tidak ada yang tidak kenal kris dan kyungsoo. mereka sangat popular jadi ketika mereka mulai berpacaran, seluruh kampus gempar karena mereka seperti dua orang sempurna yang bersatu. kris tidak pernah malu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya ke kyungsoo di publik. mereka terlihat sempurna tapi tentu saja seluruh kampus juga tahu pamor kyungsoo dan kris. mereka berdua terkenal suka bermain-main dan tidak pernah serius. tidak jarang juga kris dan kyungsoo bertengkar di publik. banyak yang tidak suka mereka berpacaran karena frekuensi mereka bermain jadi berkurang. kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini, tapi yang jelas ia hancur sekarang.

kyungsoo mendadak bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. ia akan mandi sekarang kemudian ia akan pergi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. persetan dengan kris. ia sudah lelah jadi biar saja kalau kris memang mau putus. kyungsoo tahu kalau hubungannya takkan berjalan lama, menilik dari sifat mereka berdua, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau putus ternyata semenyakitkan ini. ia belum pulih benar dari mabuknya semalam dan sekarang ia sudah butuh alkohol lagi. tapi ia tidak mau tidur dengan siapapun di bar, jadi dia akan mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya. kyungsoo selalu berakhir di kamar orang asing ketika ia mabuk sendirian, karena tidak ada seseorang yang menghentikannya. ia hanya butuh liquor agar ia lupa. ia butuh lupa. ia harus lupa dengan rasa sakitnya.

kyungsoo memakai celana jeans ketatnya dan loose sweater karena ia sedang tidak ingin berdandan sekarang. kyungsoo tak peduli rambutnya masih basah dan langsung keluar dari kamar asrama. hpnya rusak karena ia tadi melempar sangat keras ke dinding. ia bisa beli lagi nanti. tapi itu nanti. sekarang alkohol dulu. kyungsoo melompat ke dalam mobil dan langsung ngebut ke jurusannya. luhan dan jongin pasti masih di jurusan. dan benar saja. ia melihat mereka berdua dari jauh sedang berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing. kyungsoo berhenti tepat di samping mereka. ia menurunkan jendela mobil agar ia bisa berbicara dengan sahabatnya.

" ke rumah luhan sekarang " ucap kyungsoo serak dan cepat. sahabatnya tentu saja sudah mengerti jadi mereka langsung mengangguk dan masuk ke mobil masing-masing. kyungsoo langsung mundur untuk putar balik sebelum kemudian ngebut menuju rumah luhan. mereka biasa berkumpul di rumah luhan karena rumah luhan paling besar dan paling sepi, tak ada orangtua luhan atau saudara. rumah jongin juga besar tapi ada orangtua dan kakak perempuannya disana. mereka tidak bisa mabuk atau ribut sampai malam. jadi markas mereka bertiga berada di rumah luhan. dan tentu saja yang jelas, rumah luhan banyak alkohol.

kyungsoo ngebut seperti orang kesetanan. untung saja sahabatnya juga tukang ngebut karena kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah ketinggalan jauh. kyungsoo kalau sedang marah memang sangat mengerikan. ia bisa melakukan apa saja. akal sehatnya sudah hilang dan harus ada sahabatnya yang menemani karena kalau tidak, kyungsoo bisa lepas dan hilang. begitu sampai di rumah luhan, mereka bertiga parkir berurutan di garasi luas luhan. kyungsoo melompat keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, luhan di sampingnya. jongin berjalan tenang di belakang mereka, diam-diam mengirim pesan ke chanyeol.

kyungsoo langsung menuju kulkas luhan dan membukanya, memperlihatkan deretan botol dan kaleng bir dari berbagai jenis. kyungsoo mengambil salah satu botol bir dan membukanya cepat sebelum kemudian menegaknya. luhan hanya melihat dalam diam, membiarkan kyungsoo melakukan apapun yang ia suka. tapi ia tetap berada di dekat kyungsoo, jaga-jaga kalau kyungsoo berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri. kadang tindakan ekstrim kyungsoo bisa berubah sangat mengerikan. ia bisa melempar pisau atau benda tajam lain. atau malah menyayat tubuhnya sendiri. seseorang harus berada di dekat kyungsoo untuk menghentikan itu semua. luhan sudah menjadi sahabat kyungsoo terlalu lama untuk mengerti semua itu. jongin baru bergabung ketika mereka masuk universitas tapi ia juga sudah tahu benar.

setelah habis dengan botol pertama, kyungsoo mengambil botol kedua dan berniat membukanya, tapi tak bisa karena ia sudah mulai mabuk dan tangannya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar. luhan dengan lembut mengambil botol itu dari kyungsoo dan membukakannya, sebelum kemudian memberikannya pada kyungsoo lagi. kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit sebelum kemudian menegak botol keduanya. hal terakhir yang harus dilakukan ketika kyungsoo sedang marah adalah menghentikannya minum. luhan dan jongin sudah melihat hal itu dan itu sangat mengerikan, mereka tidak mau melihat lagi. kyungsoo akan berubah histeris dan ia terlihat sangat hancur. jadi yang harus mereka lakukan hanya membiarkan kyungsoo minum sampai ia hampir mati, baru memperbaikinya setelah ia sudah sadar besoknya.

_mereka putus. pacarmu minum lagi. di rumah luhan._

_aku sudah dengar. aku masih ada kuliah lagi sampai nanti malam. tolong jaga sampai aku selesai. dan dia bukan pacarku bodoh._

_sebentar lagi iya. dan satu lagi, sepertinya ia sudah melempar hpnya ke dinding. padahal baru bulan lalu ia melempar hpnya ke dinding. tolong yang itu juga ya._

_kan kau sahabatnya. belikan sendiri. atau biar dia beli sendiri besok._

_kau pacarnya jadi kau yang beli. dan demi tuhan aku tidak mau miskin karena dia melempar hp hampir tiap bulan jadi tidak. aku sudah membelikannya lima kali, asal kau tahu saja._

_sebentar lagi tidak. ia sudah putus jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk melempar hp. dan demi tuhan jongin berhenti menyebutku pacar kyungsoo karena aku bukan pacarnya. oh belum. tak lama lagi aku akan mengurus hal itu juga._

_itu baru park chanyeol yang aku kenal. kau sudah muak rupanya. bagus._

_aku benci kau. oh tolong jangan biarkan kyungsoo tidur dengan siapapun. kau sendiri jangan mau kalau dicium dasar bodoh. luhan juga. kalian ini sama saja._

_ups maaf. aku tidak tahu kalau kau secemburu itu. tapi akui saja, semua orang juga mau dicium kyungsoo. lagipula itu hanya ciuman duh kau ini. tapi baiklah aku akan menghentikannya. walaupun aku tidak yakin dia mau mencium sahabatnya lagi sekarang berhubung dia butuh kau._

_pokoknya jangan. luhan apalagi. dan tidak usah mengatakan hal itu. aku tidak mau berharap banyak._

_untuk ukuran 'teman sekamar' tentu kau sangat protektif chanyeol. mengerikan malah. kau ini bodohnya terlalu. jangan pedulikan luhan dia sakit. dan tolong kyungsoo butuh kau melebihi siapapun. dia memang sangat pengecut kalau berurusan dengan perasaannya. tapi percayalah dia takkan pergi lagi kali ini. kau hanya butuh mengatakannya._

_aku semakin benci padamu jongin. aku ada urusan sekarang jadi tolong jaga dia._

" bilang saja kalau kau pergi menghajar kris dasar bodoh. dan tidak usah bilang pun aku selalu menjaganya " sahut jongin lirih sambil menatap hpnya bosan. ia memang cukup dekat dengan chanyeol di banding luhan. karena mereka sama-sama suka basket dan suka genre musik yang sama. tapi chanyeol memang lebih percaya pada luhan kalau soal kyungsoo, karena luhan sahabat kyungsoo sejak kecil. walaupun chanyeol tidak masuk dalam lingkaran mereka, tapi chanyeol berteman cukup baik dengan sahabat-sahabat kyungsoo. luhan dan jongin akan baik pada siapapun yang memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan baik. tapi kris memang kasus yang berbeda. dalam hati jongin berterima kasih pada chanyeol karena sudah menghajarkan kris untuknya. ia sendiri gemas ingin menonjok wajah kris tapi ada dua orang putri yang harus ia jaga. ia percaya chanyeol bisa membereskan kris sendiri.

jongin merasa dirinya ditatap jadi dia mengangkat kepalanya dari hp kearah luhan yang duduk di sofa seberangnya, bola kyungsoo di pangkuannya. tatapan luhan bertanya-tanya. jongin tersenyum nanar. menghentikan luhan kata chanyeol. hubungan luhan dan kyungsoo memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu jadi menghentikan mereka sangat tidak mungkin. jongin harus memukul kepala chanyeol juga sepertinya, agar berhenti terlalu cemburu.

" chanyeol pergi menghajar kris setelah itu membeli hp untuk kyungsoo. dia baru kesini nanti malam. jadi yah siap-siap saja pahamu sakit " ujar jongin santai.

kyungsoo kalau marah memang sangat ekstrim. tapi setelah amarahnya reda dan yang tersisa hanya perasaan sedih, dia berubah menjadi koala. ia menempel pada siapapun, chanyeol yang paling sering, karena ia butuh perasaan nyaman dan aman. yang paling penting, dia hanya bisa tidur ketika dia ada di pangkuan seseorang. jadi jongin dan luhan selalu bergantian memangku. kadang kyungsoo sadar ketika ia diletakkan di kasur dan ia akan menangis histeris lagi. kyungsoo memang bayi besar yang sangat merepotkan. untungnya chanyeol cukup masokis untuk mengurus semuanya. hidup luhan dan jongin bisa lebih tenang sedikit.

" tulang kris memang perlu di remukkan. aku tidak mengerti kenapa bayi kita bisa tahan dengannya " gerutu luhan kesal. kyungsoo sepertinya menangis ketika ia sudah mabuk berat, kemudian kelelahan dan tidur di pangkuan luhan. luhan, yang sudah sangat terbiasa, membiarkan kyungsoo merangkak ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat ketika kyungsoo menangis. dan tetap memeluknya sampai ia tertidur sekarang.

" mereka itu sama saja. jadi mereka seperti saling butuh tapi juga tidak butuh. entahlah aku sendiri tidak mengerti. yang jelas aku lega mereka putus " jelas jongin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

" setidaknya kita tidak menjadi kasur untuk beberapa saat ke depan. pahaku sakit sungguh. baru minggu lalu kan mereka bertengkar "

" mereka memang lebih sering bertengkar sejak dua bulan terakhir. satu hari mereka memakan wajah masing-masing di parkiran jurusan, besoknya kyungsoo berlari dari kris di lorong sambil menangis dan berteriak. macam film saja "

" hubungan mereka memang percuma sejak awal. mereka butuh masing-masing untuk _good fuck_ tapi tidak butuh ketika mereka bosan. tapi mereka terlalu egois untuk melepas satu sama lain. entah apa yang ada di otak mereka berdua "

" yang aku heran kris habis putus dari kyungsoo langsung memasukkan penis nistanya ke vagina entah siapa di kamar mandi. orang itu memang gila "

" demi tuhan aku bersyukur kyungsoo cepat putus dengannya. orang itu sakit. kyungsoo tak butuh kris kalau dia hanya mencari penis penis besar. kita punya chanyeol "

jongin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap luhan tajam. luhan nyengir.

" aku tidak pernah tidur dengan chanyeol demi tuhan. tapi melihat dari badannya saja pasti penis chanyeol ukurannya sangat fantastis. dan dia jauh lebih baik dari kris "

" aku tidak suka dengan topik percakapan kita luhan sungguh. penis chanyeol ew. tapi chanyeol memang orang baik. dia mau kyungsoo bukan karena tubuh atau wajahnya, tapi karena kyungsoo adalah kyungsoo. kyungsoo yang sangat emosional dan suka melempar barang. dan sangat manja. semoga tuhan memberkati jiwa chanyeol "

luhan tertawa dan mengangguk-angguk. siapapun yang jadi pacar kyungsoo memang harus tahan dengan sifat jelek kyungsoo. luhan dan jongin sudah terbiasa jadi mereka tak masalah. tapi bagi orang yang tidak kenal betul, sifat kyungsoo sangat-sangat jelek sampai dia yang awalnya suka jadi benci. kyungsoo memang menyebalkan. untung saja wajahnya menggemaskan.

" tapi luhan, aku dengar tadi malam kyungsoo tidur dengan sehun " sahut jongin baru ingat. mata luhan langsung membelalak. ia belum dengar yang itu. ia dengar soal kris dan sehun yang berkelahi entah karena apa tapi ia tidak tahu kalau itu soal kyungsoo.

" sehun? sehun sahabat kris? aku tidak tahu kalau sahabat sendiri bisa seperti itu. lagipula aku mengincar anak baru itu ck kyungsoo selalu duluan " ucap luhan ganti kesal dengan sahabatnya sendiri. ia memang akhir-akhir ini melihat sehun di sekitar jurusan, entah karena apa, dan ia sudah suka dengan sehun. tentu saja suka untuk urusan ranjang. luhan sama saja dengan kyungsoo, juga jongin. mereka tak mungkin menjadi sahabat kalau tidak satu selera.

" aku juga tidak tahu. tapi apa maksudmu dengan anak baru? "

" dia itu setahun di bawah kita. aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya dia jadi sahabat kris padahal kris lebih tua dari kita setahun. tapi aku sudah mengincar anak itu. bokongnya seksi. tapi tentu saja kyungsoo harus mencoba dulu ck semua orang dicobai dulu sama dia " omel luhan. mata jongin melebar. tapi sejurus kemudian ia langsung menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat agar tawanya tidak pecah. kyungsoo bisa terbangun nanti. dan jongin tidak mau dilempar meja oleh kyungsoo. luhan berdecak kesal karena jongin malah menertawainya.

" kau bisa menggodanya nanti setelah kyungsoo sudah jadi dengan chanyeol. sehun sepertinya suka pada kyungsoo. kyungsoo tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilihat ketika ia mabuk, jadi pasti sehun yang mendekatinya dulu. dasar anak baru "

" kenapa aku harus selalu mendapat bekas kyungsoo " ucap luhan pura-pura sedih sambil mengusap pipinya. jongin memutar bola matanya karena luhan selalu berlebihan.

" karena kyungsoo memang pemilik universitas ini beserta isinya. tapi tenang saja dia pasti berhenti macam-macam setelah ia bersama chanyeol. kau bisa lanjut menggaet si anak baru itu. toh kyungsoo pun tak akan ingat. apa sih yang dia ingat " komentar jongin santai. luhan cemberut, kesal karena apa yang jongin katakan benar.

" tapi bokong anak ini memang surga. mulutnya juga. kalau bukan sahabatnya aku pasti sudah menjadikannya pacarku. sayangnya dia sudah kuanggap seperti anak dan aku tidak mau menodai anakku lagi " ucap luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong kyungsoo pelan. jongin menyeringai kali ini.

" bokongnya memang tiada dua. kalau bukan sahabatnya aku akan membunuh orang demi menjadi pacarnya. sayangnya sifat kyungsoo terlalu jelek, parah malah, jadi meskipun bokongnya seksi aku tak sanggup. biar pastor chanyeol saja yang urus "

luhan dan jongin tertawa bersama. luhan memang pernah tidur dengan kyungsoo waktu _high school_ sementara jongin ketika kyungsoo dan kris belum jadi. bagi mereka itu hanya main-main jadi meskipun sudah pernah tidur bersama mereka tetap menjadi sahabat baik, tak ada perasaan lebih. tentu saja chanyeol belum tahu soal fakta ini. lebih baik ia tidak tahu atau ia akan mengasingkan kyungsoo dari sahabatnya sendiri.

" tapi jongin pahaku sudah mati rasa. tolong angkat dia dan bawa ke kamar " ujar luhan dengan wajah masam. jongin tertawa pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah luhan dan kyungsoo. ia meraup tubuh kyungsoo dengan amat perlahan, berharap si bayi tidak bangun, kemudian menggendong tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. ia masuk ke salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di lantai satu, karena kamar luhan ada di lantai dua, kemudian meletakkan kyungsoo dengan amat lembut ke kasur. jongin langsung menyambar guling terdekat dan meletakkannya di dekat kyungsoo, agar kyungsoo ada sesuatu untuk di peluk. karena kalau tidak dia pasti terbangun dan menangis lagi. bayi saja kalah.

dan benar saja. kyungsoo langsung berguling begitu ia berada diatas kasur, dan langsung menabrak si guling. ia otomatis langsung memeluk si guling erat. jongin tersenyum melihatnya. walaupun merepotkan tapi kyungsoo memang sangat menggemaskan. ia berjalan ke pintu kamar dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar, melihat luhan. dia sungguh mati rasa sampai-sampai ia butuh waktu untuk bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi.

" kau ini bodohnya terlalu deh " komentar jongin tanpa dosa. luhan menatapnya tajam setelah ia berhasil berdiri. ia melakukan beberapa peregangan karena ototnya terasa kaku semua. di banding jongin kyungsoo lebih suka tidur di pangkuan luhan. karena luhan lebih empuk katanya. luhan ingin menangis rasanya.

" kau diam dan jaga kyungsoo sana. aku mau menelpon pizza karena aku lapar "

" tapi aku mau mcdonald luhan " sahut jongin sambil cemberut. luhan mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli dan tetap menelpon pizza. mengurus kyungsoo memang menguras banyak energi. dan ia bahkan tidak di gaji. kalau bukan sahabatnya pasti luhan sudah mencekik kyungsoo sampai mati.

jongin yang sedih karena tak dapat mcdonald akhirnya keluar sebentar untuk mengambil laptop di tasnya sebelum kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. harus ada seseorang yang berada di dekat kyungsoo. sekarang gantian jongin yang jaga. jadi sambil menemani kyungsoo jongin lebih baik main game di laptop. atau menonton pororo.

tiga puluh menit kemudian pizza luhan datang. luhan memakan pizzanya di kamar tamu bersama jongin. jongin juga lapar dan karena yang ada pizza jadi dia makan yang ada saja.

" kyungsoo pasti belum makan. dia kemungkinan besar sudah muntah tadi pagi. kita bangunkan dia atau bagaimana? " tanya jongin baru ingat. luhan kelihatan berpikir sebentar.

" jangan. dia kan dalam keadaan sedih karena baru putus. dia pasti tak mau makan. dia cuma butuh chanyeol " jawab luhan sebelum menegak colanya. jongin terlihat tidak yakin.

" tapi dia belum makan luhan. kalau sakit bagaimana? "

" kan ada chanyeol "

" kau ini apa-apa chanyeol. mereka juga belum tentu akan jadian secepat itu. kyungsoo baru putus " ucap jongin sewot. mata luhan menyipit.

" jongin tolong, aku bisa pastikan besok mereka jadian. kyungsoo itu butuh chanyeol. butuh itu diatasnya cinta. jadi sudah jelas kan. dan chanyeol sudah menghajar kris. artinya dia sudah muak dan pasti akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kyungsoo " jelas luhan. mata jongin melebar. apa yang dikatakan luhan benar. hanya menunggu waktu sampai chanyeol muak dan kyungsoo sadar dengan perasaannya. dan semua sudah terjadi.

" oh nanti malam pasti seru " ucap jongin sambil menyeringai lebar. luhan juga menyeringai lebar.

" hanya chanyeol yang belum pernah _menyentuh_ kyungsoo. dia pasti sudah berada di titik puncak kesabaran. kyungsoo besok pasti tidak masuk kuliah lagi karena ia bahkan tidak bisa duduk "

* * *

chanyeol ngebut menuju rumah luhan. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. ia tadi menghajar kris terlalu lama. waktu ia menghadang kris di lorong, wajah kris sudah cukup lebam akibat perkelahiannya dengan sehun. chanyeol tidak ada urusan dengan sehun tapi ia agak bersyukur sehun sudah berkelahi dengan kris dulu. kris itu selain playboy dia juga semacam preman. dia lumayan jago berkelahi. kalau kris dalam keadaan normal, bisa-bisa mereka berdua berkelahi sampai mati karena tak ada yang kalah. tapi untungnya kris dalam keadaan lemah jadi dia bisa dihajar dengan mudah. wajahnya sudah berdarah-darah dan perutnya tidak selamat. walaupun kris juga sempat memukul wajahnya sekali. pipi chanyeol besok pasti biru tapi chanyeol tidak masalah. yang penting wajah kris rusak.

chanyeol sudah beli hp untuk kyungsoo juga. walaupun tahu nanti kyungsoo pasti melemparnya ke dinding, tapi chanyeol beli iphone versi terbaru untuk kyungsoo. hp kyungsoo yang sebelumnya adalah samsung, padalah kyungsoo tak suka samsung. itupun di belikan jongin jadi kyungsoo tak ada pilihan lain. ia sendiri sadar kebiasaan buruknya cukup menguras dompet.

begitu sampai chanyeol langsung parkir di depan rumah luhan sebelum kemudian keluar dan menyalakan bel. luhan sendiri yang membukakan pintu. matanya melebar melihat pipi chanyeol yang bengkak tapi ia tak bertanya apapun. luhan tentu saja mengerti.

" dia tidur terus sejak tadi dan tidak bangun sama sekali " sahut luhan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. chanyeol hanya diam saja tapi luhan tahu chanyeol mendengarkan. mereka langsung masuk ke kamar tamu. terlihat jongin yang sedang tidur di sisi lain tempat tidur. kyungsoo sendiri tidur sambil memeluk guling, persis seperti posisi awal, memunggungi jongin.

" kau terlalu lama jadi kami mengantuk " jelas luhan menjelaskan keadaan jongin. ia tahu chanyeol sangat pencemburu dan ia tidak mau mendengar protes apapun. chanyeol tetap tidak buka suara. matanya terpaku melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang sungguh hancur.

" aku dan jongin sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurus bayi besar itu. jadi cepatlah jadian agar aku bisa melakukan pengobatan. badanku sakit semua "

kali ini chanyeol menatap luhan. ia tak terlihat marah tapi tentu saja ia tidak suka mendengar kenyataan yang akan luhan katakan selanjutnya.

" bukan salahku. pacarmu sendiri yang suka tidur di pangkuan orang "

chanyeol mendengus kesal.

" kau ini sama saja dengan jongin. aku bukan pacar kyungsoo. belum "

luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. ia menepuk bahu chanyeol pelan sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangan. chanyeol pasti butuh privasi ketika ia membangunkan kyungsoo. pekerjaan membangunkan kyungsoo ketika dia habis marah adalah pekerjaan mengerikan. luhan lebih suka menunggu sampai kyungsoo bangun. dan sepertinya chanyeol berniat membangunkan kyungsoo dulu baru membawanya pulang. luhan tidak mau melihat air mata kyungsoo lagi karena ia juga sedih. jongin takkan terbangun karena ia tidur seperti orang mati.

chanyeol berjalan pelan mendekati tubuh kecil kyungsoo. tubuh kyungsoo terlihat sangat kecil di banding kasur luhan yang besar. belum lagi sebelahnya jongin yang badannya juga besar. kyungsoonya memang sangat kecil dan terlihat sangat lemah. chanyeol membungkuk agar wajahnya dekat dengan wajah kyungsoo. ia membelai kepala kecil kyungsoo dengan lembut. kyungsoo pasti tertidur setelah ia menangis. padahal tadi pagi ia baru saja tertidur. kyungsoo memang bayi yang bisa tidur kapan saja.

" kyungsoo " panggil chanyeol pelan sambil mengusap-usap pipi kyungsoo. dahi kyungsoo berkerut karena ia tak suka dengan interupsi dalam bentuk apapun ketika ia tidur. chanyeol tak peduli dan tetap mengusap pipi kyungsoo sambil memanggil namanya. setelah beberapa saat kemudian kyungsoo benar-benar jengkel dan berniat membentak siapapun yang menganggu tidurnya. tapi ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat wajah chanyeol, kyungsoo tak jadi membentak dan malah ingin menangis.

" chanyeol... " bisik kyungsoo lirih. chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. air mata kyungsoo mengalir membasahi bantal luhan.

" chanyeol " panggil kyungsoo kali ini lebih keras, walaupun tetap serak. chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa kyungsoo menangis dan kenapa ia memanggil namanya terus. tapi ia hanya membiarkan dan ganti mengusap air mata di pipi kyungsoo. pipi kyungsoo terasa makin lengket akibat air mata yang baru mengalir.

" chanyeol " ucap kyungsoo kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi chanyeol yang memerah dan bengkak sedikit. chanyeol membiarkan tangan kecil kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya walaupun itu sangat sakit.

" aku tak apa. ayo kita pulang " ucap chanyeol sambil meraup tubuh kyungsoo dan menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan. chanyeol mendekap kyungsoo erat dan dekat di dadanya sebelum kemudian berjalan pelan keluar. sekarang ia yakin kalau kyungsoo masih belum sadar benar dari mabuknya. ia tidak tahu ia dimana dan ia tiba-tiba menangis. luhan yang melihat chanyeol berjalan keluar dengan kyungsoo di gendongannya langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

" aku pulang dulu luhan. terima kasih sudah menjaga kyungsoo " ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum. luhan juga tersenyum.

" tanpa kau beri tahu pun aku dan jongin selalu " sahut luhan sambil berjalan duluan keluar, chanyeol mengikuti di belakang. chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat keadaan kyungsoo. matanya terbuka tapi ia seperti tak melihat apapun. ia memang tidak sadar. karena kalau ia sadar ia pasti mengatakan apapun, karena ia berada di rumah sahabatnya. tapi ia tidak tahu sekelilingnya jadi ia diam saja.

luhan membantu chanyeol dengan membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo. begitu chanyeol ingin menurunkan kyungsoo di kursi mobil, kyungsoo langsung panik dan menggeleng keras. kedua lengannya melingkar di leher chanyeol erat dan ia menangis lagi. luhan terlihat takjub dengan tingkah kyungsoo yang sekarang ekstrim tapi ke chanyeol. tubuh kyungsoo hanya bereaksi ke chanyeol, bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadar pun kyungsoo masih mengenali chanyeol. luhan baru melihat kyungsoo yang seperti ini. benar dugaannya. perasaan kyungsoo sudah diatas cinta.

" aku tidak tahu kalau kyungsoo bisa sampai seperti ini kalau bersamamu " komentar luhan sambil menyeringai. chanyeol menatap luhan tajam.

" daripada mengomentari aku bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku memundurkan kursi supir " ujar chanyeol sedikit sewot. alis luhan terangkat bingung.

" dia tidak mau duduk sendiri. dan aku harus menyetir " jelas chanyeol. mulut luhan membulat mengerti. tentu saja chanyeol akan menyetir dengan kyungsoo di pangkuannya. tentu saja hubungan mereka sudah separah ini. bukan pacar kata chanyeol. dia bercanda. bagi luhan mereka malah sudah menikah dan punya lima anak.

" dasar tiang jembatan. badan kaki semua " gerutu luhan sambil memundurkan kursi. chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata mendengar perkataan luhan. chanyeol memundurkan kursi agar badan kyungsoo tidak mendesak ban setir. chanyeol kan harus menyetir. ia sudah pernah melakukan yang seperti ini. menyetir dengan koala kyungsoo di pangkuan. memang tidak salah luhan tadi bilang kyungsoo suka tidur di pangkuan orang.

chanyeol masuk mobil dengan perlahan. setelah duduk ia membenarkan posisi duduk kyungsoo agar menghadap dirinya dengan kedua kaki berada di sisi kursi. kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya sendiri agar lebih nyaman di pangkuan chanyeol sebelum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol, wajah di leher chanyeol. padahal posisi mereka sangat tidak nyaman karena sempit tapi kyungsoo tak peduli, apapun asal tidak lepas dari chanyeol. luhan geleng-geleng melihatnya.

" terima kasih luhan "

" iya iya. hati-hati di jalan. dan jangan sampai kau muncul di hadapanku sebelum kau jadian dengan kyungsoo. ingat itu "

chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ancaman luhan. ia mengangguk sebelum kemudian menutup pintu mobil. ia menyalakan mesin dan langsung ngebut pulang ke rumah. untungnya jalanan sudah sepi jadi chanyeol bisa menyetir dengan sebelah tangan, tangan lain memeluk kyungsoo erat. kyungsoo tidak tidur selama perjalanan karena chanyeol merasa lehernya basah. begitu sampai chanyeol kembali keluar dengan perlahan, koala kyungsoo tak lepas sedikitpun darinya. ia menutup pintu mobil dengan kakinya dan menguncinya. kembalilah mereka seperti kejadian tadi pagi. dalam sehari chanyeol bisa berkali-kali menggendong kyungsoo. entah kenapa kyungsoo tak suka menggunakan kakinya kalau ada chanyeol.

kyungsoo menangis lebih keras ketika chanyeol menurunkannya di kasur.

" aku harus mengunci pintu dulu kyungsoo, sedetik saja. kau tunggu dulu disini sebentar ya " ucap chanyeol berusaha membujuk kyungsoo. kyungsoo menggeleng dan terus memegangi leher chanyeol erat. chanyeol terpaksa melepas lengan kecil kyungsoo dari lehernya karena ia butuh mengunci pintu terlebih dulu. tapi kyungsoo terlihat sangat hancur ketika chanyeol melepas lengannya dari lehernya, jadi chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan memikirkan cara lain.

" aku akan menggendongmu di punggungku. jadi lepaskan aku sebentar agar aku bisa berbalik ya " ujar chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan. kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung melepas tangannya. apapun asal chanyeol tak lepas darinya.

chanyeol langsung berbalik ketika lengan kyungsoo tak melilit lehernya lagi. tapi kyungsoo langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke punggung chanyeol, lengan kecilnya ganti melilit lehernya dari belakang. kakinya pun langsung melingkari pinggang chanyeol. chanyeol mau tak mau tersenyum. ia meletakkan sebelah lengannya di bawah bokong kyungsoo untuk menyangganya sementara tangan lain memegang kunci kamar. padahal jarak kasur dan pintu depan kamar tidak terlalu jauh tapi kyungsoo mempersulit semuanya. tapi tentu saja chanyeol tak masalah dengan itu. apapun yang kyungsoo mau.

setelah mengunci pintu chanyeol langsung berjalan kembali ke kasur, tapi berhenti di dapur terlebih dulu.

" kau sudah makan? "

kyungsoo menggeleng.

" tak mau makan dulu? "

kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat. ia bergerak-gerak di gendongan chanyeol, menandakan ia hanya ingin rebahan di kasur chanyeol. chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan jalannya. ia masuk ke kamar kyungsoo dulu untuk mengambil piyama tidur kyungsoo baru berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak di sebelahnya persis. chanyeol menurunkan kyungsoo diatas kasur. kyungsoo kali ini duduk diam dan hanya melihat chanyeol berjalan kearah lemarinya untuk mengambil celana tidur. chanyeol kalau tidur memang hanya memakai celana basket dan tanpa atasan, kecuali musim dingin tentunya.

mata berkilau kyungsoo menatap chanyeol lekat ketika ia sedang ganti baju. setelah memakai celana basketnya chanyeol mematikan lampu kamar terlebih dulu baru kembali ke kyungsoo.

" angkat tanganmu "

kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya karena chanyeol membantunya mengganti baju. kemudian ia menyelonjorkan kakinya agar chanyeol bisa menarik celana jeansnya. Ketika semua bajunya sudah lepas dan ia hanya memakai celana dalam, tiba-tiba kyungsoo langsung menarik lengan chanyeol hingga chanyeol jatuh diatasnya, kemudian mencium bibir chanyeol kuat-kuat.

chanyeol membeku untuk beberapa saat karena semua terjadi sangat cepat. sedetik lalu ia masih berdiri di pinggir kasur dan detik berikutnya ia sudah diatas tubuh kyungsoo, dengan bibir kyungsoo di bibirnya. kedua lengan kyungsoo melingkar di leher chanyeol dan menahannya agar ia tak bisa bangkit. butuh sedetik bagi akal sehat chanyeol untuk hilang dan detik berikutnya ia balas mencium kyungsoo kuat-kuat. sebelah tangan chanyeol bersandar di pinggang ramping kyungsoo. lidahnya sekarang menjelajahi rongga mulut kyungsoo. kyungsoo terlihat sangat tak sabar karena tangannya menggerayangi bagian atas tubuh chanyeol yang telanjang. chanyeol mengerang dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kyungsoo. kyungsoo terlihat terengah dengan wajah bersemu merah. matanya bengkak dan merah tapi dimata chanyeol dia tetap cantik. bibir tebalnya bersemu merah dan mengkilat karena air liur.

" kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan kyungsoo " ucap chanyeol dengan suara berat. kyungsoo merengek protes dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, berniat mencium chanyeol lagi. tapi chanyeol dengan mudahnya menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan kecil kyungsoo dan mengenggamnya lembut, otomatis menghentikannya. walaupun chanyeol amat sangat menginginkan kyungsoo tapi ia tidak mau kyungsoo menyesal besoknya. apalagi kyungsoo dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

" kau tidak sadar kyungsoo aku tak bisa. aku tidak mau kau menyesal besok " ucap chanyeol kali ini dengan nada frustasi. kyungsoo ganti menangis. ia bisa berganti dari marah, sedih, nafsu, ke sedih lagi dalam waktu semenit.

" chanyeol " sahut kyungsoo serak. dari tadi yang bisa kyungsoo katakan hanyalah namanya. chanyeol menghela nafas berat dan berniat akan bangkit dari atas kyungsoo.

" aku mau chanyeol "

perkataan kyungsoo menghentikan chanyeol. ia menatap kyungsoo tak percaya. air mata kyungsoo mengalir deras dan ia terlihat menyedihkan. chanyeol sekarang tidak yakin lagi kyungsoo menangis karena apa.

" aku mau. aku butuh. chanyeol _please_ " pinta kyungsoo. dan chanyeol berusaha mengumpulkan semua sisa kewarasannya sebelum ia menarik celana dalam kyungsoo cepat dan menggarapnya saat itu juga. tapi perasaan chanyeol lebih kuat dari itu jadi ia hanya meremas sprei kasurnya dengan sebelah tangan, karena tangan lain masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan kyungsoo.

" kau tidak mengerti kyungsoo " bisik chanyeol lirih. suara seakan tercekat dan ia terlihat kesakitan. kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat.

" aku mengerti. aku tahu kau menginginkan ini sejak lama. aku tahu chanyeol "

" kau tidak sadar kyungsoo " ucap chanyeol marah. ia benci dirinya sendiri karena lemah pada kyungsoo padahal kyungsoo sendiri dalam keadaan tak sadar. besok ia pasti tak ingat apapun. kyungsoo menggeleng lagi.

" aku sadar chanyeol. aku akan ingat besok. aku janji. sekarang aku butuh kamu chanyeol _please_ "

dan chanyeol pun kehilangan semuanya. ia langsung menyerang leher kyungsoo, yang menyebabkan kyungsoo mendesah karena chanyeol menggigit lehernya. chanyeol menjilat bekas gigitannya dan ganti merasakan bagian kulit yang lain. ia selalu ingin merusak keindahan kulit pucat kyungsoo dengan mulutnya. bau tubuh kyungsoo tercium seperti campuran vanilla dan alkohol. chanyeol yang setelah sekian lama hanya membayangkan rasanya, sekarang menyedot dalam-dalam rasa kyungsoo karena ia butuh merasakan. ia butuh merasakan semuanya. setiap senti tubuh kyungsoo. ia harus memastikan bahwa kyungsoo besok takkan bisa berjalan, takkan bisa duduk bahkan, dan tubuhnya penuh dengan lukisan yang dibuat oleh mulut chanyeol. kyungsoo tidak boleh lupa.

* * *

chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. samar-samar terdengar suara pintu diketuk yang lama-kelamaan makin keras. chanyeol menggeram kesal. ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk. chanyeol berusaha tak mempedulikan ketukan pintu itu tapi ketukannya tidak berhenti sama sekali jadi chanyeol langsung membuka matanya tiba-tiba. ia akan membunuh siapapun yang sudah menganggu tidurnya.

chanyeol melirik jam di dinding sebelum kemudian mendengus kesal. masih jam 7 pagi dan sudah ada orang entah siapa menganggu tidurnya. chanyeol hari ini hanya ada kuliah sore dan ia tidak berniat beranjak dari kasur sampai seseorang dalam pelukannya terbangun. tapi sepertinya ia takkan bangun untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

berhubung ketukan itu tak berhenti barang sedetikpun jadi chanyeol memindahkan tubuh kecil kyungsoo yang tidur diatasnya ke kasur. kyungsoo bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun ketika tubuhnya menyentuh sprei kasur yang lembut. chanyeol menyeringai kecil sebelum kemudian meletakkan guling di samping kyungsoo dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. ia menyempatkan diri memakai celana dalam dan celana basketnya sebelum berjalan kearah pintu.

" APA? " bentak chanyeol langsung ketika ia membuka pintunya. seseorang di depannya kelihatan sangat syok karena pintu tiba-tiba terbuka di depannya. belum lagi yang membuka adalah lelaki berbadan tinggi besar dan setengah telanjang.

" um…. itu….. "

mata chanyeol menyipit. sehun. untuk apa sehun datang ke kamarnya pagi-pagi sekali. dan chanyeol baru ingat kalau malam sebelumnya kyungsoo tidur dengan manusia di depannya ini. chanyeol mendengus kesal.

" kyungsoo tak ada di kamar " ucap chanyeol santai sambil bersandar di pinggiran pintu. sehun menelan ludah susah payah.

sehun memang tidak pintar tapi ia juga tidak bodoh. ia tahu chanyeol baru saja bercinta dengan entah siapa, perasaan sehun tak enak, karena badan dan wajahnya sungguh tak karuan. rambutnya acak-acakan, bibirnya merah bengkak, pipinya biru, dan wajah kusut. sehun tidak tahu soal pipi biru itu yang jelas chanyeol tadi malam habis bercinta. sehun tidak suka dengan kenyataan ini.

" um…. kemana kyungsoo pergi? " tanya sehun takut-takut. chanyeol menatapnya tajam seolah ia siap memukul kapan saja sehun berani bicara yang tidak-tidak.

" tidak tahu " jawab chanyeol seadanya. kalau bukan karena sehun sudah menghajar kris kemarin, chanyeol pasti sedang menghajar manusia di depannya ini karena ia sangat kesal sekarang.

" kau ini siapanya kyungsoo? " tanya sehun tiba-tiba. ia tahu ia lancang tapi ia tidak tahu kalau kyungsoo punya teman sekamar di asrama. belum lagi dia seorang park chanyeol. chanyeol juga termasuk golongan popular karena ia tampan dan cerdas. hanya saja ia berbeda dengan golongan kris dan kyungsoo karena ia tidak bermain dimana-mana.

" kemarin teman sekamar. tapi sekarang pacar " jawab chanyeol sambil menyeringai lebar. mata sehun membelalak lebar. rasanya baru kemarin kyungsoo putus dengan mantan sahabatnya dan sekarang dia sudah jadian lagi dengan teman sekamarnya yang seksi.

" apa? "

" pacar. aku pacar kyungsoo jadi—"

" chanyeol? " panggil seseorang dari arah dalam kamar. mata sehun melebar lebih besar lagi. ia tahu pemilik suara itu. tanpa sadar sehun menahan nafas. ia hanya bias membeku sambil membelalak ngeri.

" iya sayang? " jawab chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke belakang. ia suka melihat reaksi syok sehun.

" kamu dimana? " suara serak kyungsoo terdengar pelan tapi tentu saja chanyeol bisa mendengar.

" aku di depan, ada tamu "

sehun sungguhan ngeri karena ternyata dari tadi chanyeol berbohong. kyungsoo ada di dalam kamar. dan kalau tampang chanyeol tak karuan seperti habis bercinta dan ada kyungsoo di dalam kamar, jelas sudah semuanya. dada sehun sakit.

" cepat kesini aku dingin " rengek kyungsoo. chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

" sebentar lagi sayang tunggu ya " ucap chanyeol dengan suara agak keras. kemudian suaranya kembali normal ketika ia berbicara pada sehun.

" nah kau sudah dengar jadi kau sudah mengerti. aku pacar kyungsoo sekarang. jangan pernah datang lagi ke kamar ini karena kyungsoo milikku dan aku tidak mau ada yang mendekati milikku lagi " ucap chanyeol tegas sebelum kemudian membanting pintu di depan wajah sehun. ia tidak peduli kalau berita soal dirinya jadi pacar kyungsoo akan segera menyebar sampai ke penjuru kampus. justru itulah tujuannya.

chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan mendapati kyungsoo berbaring menghadap pintu sambil cemberut. chanyeol tertawa melihatnya sambil kembali rebahan di samping kyungsoo. kyungsoo langsung merangkak dan kembali tidur diatas tubuh chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada chanyeol. chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memeluk pinggang kyungsoo. bisa ia rasakan di bagian tubuh bawahnya kalau kyungsoo sudah memakai celana dalam. chanyeol tersenyum.

" tadi siapa? " tanya kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

" bukan siapa-siapa " jawab chanyeol seadanya. ia tidak mau merusak suasana dengan mengatakan kalau itu sehun. kyungsoo pasti panik. chanyeol yakin kyungsoo tak suka dengan sehun tapi kyungsoo pasti ingin bertemu sehun. ada yang harus mereka bicarakan. dan chanyeol tidak suka melihat kyungsoo pergi lagi darinya di depan matanya. tidak lagi.

terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. kyungsoo hanya diam saja, merasakan dada chanyeol yang naik turun di bawahnya. sementara chanyeol diam karena ia memikirkan banyak hal. kyungsoo menepati janjinya. ia ingat sekarang. kyungsoo tidak bangun kemudian melompat panik atau apa. ia tidak bertanya kenapa mereka berdua telanjang atau bagaimana. ia tidak bertanya apapun. artinya ia ingat dengan semua yang mereka lakukan semalam. atau separuhnya. atau entah bagaimana yang jelas ia ingat.

" kyungsoo? "

" hm? "

" kau sungguh ingat kan? " tanya chanyeol lagi untuk meyakinkan. wajah kyungsoo langsung memerah, yang sayangnya tidak terlihat chanyeol karena chanyeol hanya bisa melihat gumpalan rambut lembut kyungsoo. kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas chanyeol. dan chanyeol langsung sadar kalau kyungsoo malu. ia menyeringai lebar.

" sepertinya kau ingat " ucap chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. kyungsoo langsung bergumam protes.

" uhhh... aku tidak ingat semuanya. aku tidak ingat awalnya tapi umm... aku ingat " jawab kyungsoo malu-malu. chanyeol tertawa pelan. ia tidak tahu kalau seorang do kyungsoo bisa malu membicarakan soal seks.

" yang penting kau ingat " ujar chanyeol sambil menghela nafas panjang. kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. ia tidak mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia ingat semuanya. ia memang tidak ingat ketika ia mabuk tapi begitu chanyeol datang, ia sadar. entah bagaimana caranya ia sadar yang jelas ia sadar. kyungsoo selalu sadar kalau ada chanyeol, seberapa mabuknya dirinya. tapi tentu saja chanyeol tidak tahu soal itu. chanyeol selalu mengira kalau kyungsoo tidak pernah mengingat apapun ketika ia mabuk. kyungsoo membiarkan chanyeol berpikiran begitu karena ia merasa lebih aman. kyungsoo tahu ia egois tapi ia hanya takut.

" kyungsoo? "

" apa chanyeol? "

" jadi pacarku ya? "

wajah kyungsoo sontak terangkat kaget, ia menatap chanyeol tak percaya. chanyeol sendiri terlihat tenang, ia tersenyum. chanyeol menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk mengatakan hal tadi tapi entah kenapa ia sangat lega sekarang. ia selalu membayangkan kalau pernyataan cintanya pasti aneh dan canggung. tapi kenyataannya ia bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah. itu karena chanyeol sudah memastikan sesuatu. chanyeol yakin kalau kyungsoo tak akan menolaknya. apa yang dikatakan jongin memang benar.

untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap. kyungsoo terlihat sangat syok sementara chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar. setelah beberapa detik kemudian kyungsoo baru sadar. wajahnya merona merah tepat di hadapan chanyeol.

" t-tapi aku kan b-baru putus uh chanyeol " ucap kyungsoo panik dan terbata-bata. chanyeol tertawa dan malah membelai pipi kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya.

" terus? kau memang baru putus tapi kau sekarang sedang sendiri jadi tak masalah. aku tidak melanggar aturan apapun "

" t-tapi a-aku... "

" aku tidak terima kata tidak do kyungsoo "

kyungsoo langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada chanyeol karena ia amat malu. chanyeol tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap kalau ia tidak benar-benar serius. dan kyungsoo tidak suka hal itu. dan ia lebih tidak suka lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

" jadi... bagaimana? "

kyungsoo bergumam tak jelas di dadanya. chanyeol tertawa dan mengangkat wajah kyungsoo dengan lembut. kyungsoo cemberut berat. wajahnya masih merah. chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, tanda ia meminta jawaban.

" uuhhhh oke " jawab kyungsoo sambil melihat sekeliling, takut kalau matanya terlihat terlalu berbinar sekarang. mata chanyeol melebar. butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk memproses kalau akhirnya seorang do kyungsoo, teman sekamarnya selama dua tahun, hidupnya, menerimanya sebagai pacar semudah itu. chanyeol mengira kyungsoo akan meminta waktu atau semacamnya. atau malah menganggap pernyataan chanyeol hanya bercanda. tidak ia kira kalau kyungsoo malah berkata iya.

" sungguh? " tanya chanyeol dengan suara sedikit tercekat. kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. tapi senyumnya sangat lebar dan wajahnya terlihat cerah. kyungsoo tak peduli lagi. ia sangat senang sekarang.

chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berguling, yang membuat posisi mereka berganti. punggung kyungsoo menyentuh kasur sementara chanyeol diatasnya. kyungsoo tak bisa mengerti bagaimana, karena chanyeol sangat cepat, yang jelas sekarang chanyeol menciumnya kuat-kuat. kyungsoo langsung balas menciumnya. bisa kyungsoo rasakan kalau chanyeol sangat senang, jauh lebih senang dari dirinya, seakan dirinya akan meledak karena perasaan yang terlalu membuncah. kyungsoo mengusap lengan chanyeol lembut, menenangkannya. chanyeol menciumnya kuat-kuat seolah kyungsoo akan menghilang kalau ia tidak melakukannya. kyungsoo baru sadar perasaan chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. kyungsoo ingin menangis karena ia benci dirinya sendiri sudah menyakiti chanyeol selama ini. ia memang buta. kyungsoo sangat menyesal. dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menebus semuanya dan melakukannya dengan benar kali ini.

kyungsoo tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka karena ia merasa chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu di bibirnya.

_i love you._

dan chanyeol juga tersenyum ketika ia merasakan jawaban kyungsoo.

_i know._

* * *

kyungsoo sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di depan. samar-samar ia mendengar suara luhan. mata kyungsoo langsung membelalak. ia baru saja mandi, karena chanyeol bilang ia mau masak pancake untuk mereka berdua, tapi dua sahabatnya sudah datang. chanyeol baru akan mandi nanti setelah mereka berdua makan. kyungsoo mandi duluan karena tentu saja, badan dia paling lengket semua. ia juga butuh air hangat segera sebelum ia sungguhan tidak bisa duduk dengan benar. chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu lembut kalau berhubungan dengan seks. atau mungkin dia sudah menunggu hal itu terlalu lama jadi dia tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. dan parahnya kyungsoo lebih suka chanyeol yang seperti itu. kyungsoo suka dengan kenyataan kalau ia bahkan tidak bisa duduk karena chanyeol. tapi sayangnya waktu berduanya dengan chanyeol sudah dirusak oleh kehadiran dua sahabatnya.

" KYUNGSOOOOOOO MAMA DATAAAANGGGGGG! "

kyungsoo langsung memakai celana dalamnya dan kemeja chanyeol yang tergantung di dalam kamar mandi sebelum kemudian keluar. ia harus cepat keluar sebelum luhan mendobrak masuk kamar mandi. dan benar saja. baru saja ia keluar luhan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar chanyeol, seringai lebar di wajahnya. kyungsoo sontak memerah, entah kenapa ia selalu memerah sekarang, dan langsung melompat ke tempat tidur. ia membulat diatas kasur sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya. seringai luhan makin melebar karena baru kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya malu-malu. dan oh lihat kakinya yang penuh dengan bekas ciuman. atau bekas gigitan lebih tepatnya karena memerah dimana-mana.

di ruang tamu, jongin sedang gulat dengan chanyeol karena ia senang sekali chanyeol sudah menyatakan cintanya pada kyungsoo. chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah di goda habis-habisan oleh jongin. tapi mau tak mau ia juga berterima kasih. ia bahkan tak protes jongin memerasnya habis-habisan dengan traktiran pasca jadian katanya.

luhan berjalan kearah kyungsoo dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. kyungsoo masih membulat dan wajahnya tak terlihat. luhan tertawa dan menarik kaki kyungsoo agar ia mendekat padanya. kyungsoo memekik kaget dan pelukannya ke guling otomatis terlepas, yang langsung di sambar luhan dan di lempar ke bagian lain tempat tidur. ini baru pemandangan.

kyungsoo berusaha berguling tapi luhan dengan gesit menangkap dua pergelangan tangan kyungsoo agar ia berhenti bergerak. ia butuh mengamati hasil kerja chanyeol. dan memang benar. chanyeol sangat mengerikan kalau urusan ranjang.

" kyungsoo kau habis di terkam singa atau bagaimana? " goda luhan sambil tertawa. kyungsoo mengerang frustasi dan langsung duduk di kasur.

" puas kau melihat aku seperti ini? sepertinya kau dan jongin yang terlihat paling senang aku dan chanyeol jadian " gerutu kyungsoo. tawa luhan makin keras.

" tentu saja! kau itu menyebalkan dan sangat merepotkan. tapi sekarang kau sudah bersama chanyeol jadi hidupku dan jongin bisa tenang untuk beberapa saat "

" kau sudah tahu ya? " tanya kyungsoo sedih. luhan berdecak gemas.

" tentu saja bodoh. tidak sulit melihatnya. dia itu sangat jelas. dan aku rasa kau juga sudah tahu, hanya saja kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya "

kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. luhan memang benar. tidak sulit mengetahui perasaan chanyeol karena ia sudah dengan jelas menunjukkan. tapi kyungsoo memang takut dengan perasaannya sendiri. perasaan yang sesungguhnya. jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sudah tahu kalau ia memang hanya butuh chanyeol, bukan kris atau yang lain.

" sudah, sudah tak usah bersedih. kau sudah membalas perasaannya. itu sudah cukup bagi chanyeol. yang penting adalah, bagaimana tadi malam? " tanya luhan sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya menggoda. kyungsoo langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan frustasi. luhan selalu ingin tahu soal kehidupan seksnya dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

" kau bisa lihat sendiri kan " jawab kyungsoo kesal. ia merentangkan tangannya dan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi agar lehernya terlihat. luhan bersiul keras sekali. kyungsoo memang terlihat seperti habis diterkam singa karena penuh dengan luka-luka bekas gigitan. bibirnya apalagi, terlihat sangat merah dan bengkak.

" bahkan pergelangan tanganmu pun juga digigit? " tanya luhan takjub. kyungsoo cemberut.

" semua. uh maksudku bagian tubuh yang terjangkau olehnya. dia itu gigit jilat gigit lagi tanpa menghentikan pinggang seksinya. aku mau mati rasanya "

luhan sampai harus memegangi perutnya karena ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

" tapi kakimu juga "

" aku rasa dia butuh merasakan semua bagian kulit atau apa aku tak mengerti. aku hanya membiarkannya saja. tapi sungguh belum pernah ada yang melakukan yang seperti itu padaku. seolah setiap inci tubuhku sangat berharganya baginya. setelah menggigit dia akan menjilatnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut " ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk lututnya, ia tersenyum. luhan juga tersenyum melihat sahabatnya ini.

" dia itu tidur denganmu bukan karena tubuhmu atau apa. tapi karena dia memang cinta padamu kyungsoo. dia sungguh menghargaimu. karena kalau tidak dia pasti sudah menghajarmu ketika kalian pertama kali pindah ke asrama bersama "

kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti lelaki murahan atau apa. walaupun sebenarnya ia memang murahan. yang herannya adalah bagaimana caranya chanyeol bisa seahli itu soal seks kalau kyungsoo sendiri tidak pernah melihat chanyeol mabuk atau apa. seingat kyungsoo chanyeol juga tidak berpacaran selama kuliah.

" ia tak pacaran selama kuliah dan ia juga tak pernah mabuk. bagaimana caranya ia bisa seahli itu? " tanya kyungsoo tak mengerti. luhan meringis karena kyungsoo memang tetap saja bodoh.

" dia memang tak pacaran tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tidur dengan siapapun selama dua tahun kyungsoo sayang. dia tidur tapi ia tidak menunjukkan hasil buktinya di depanmu. ia tidak mau menyakitimu "

" kenapa dia bisa sebaik itu padaku padahal aku selalu menyakitinya "

" _love is blind babe "_

kyungsoo tertawa dan melempar bantal ke wajah luhan. mungkin cinta memang buta. mungkin juga karena chanyeol yakin kalau suatu saat nanti kyungsoo pasti jadi miliknya. atau mungkin karena dari awal chanyeol tahu kalau kyungsoo menginginkannya sama seperti ia menginginkan kyungsoo.

* * *

" luhan "

" huh? "

" darimana kau tahu kalau aku dan chanyeol sudah jadian. dia baru saja menyatakannya beberapa menit lalu "

" insting "

" aku serius luhan "

" satu universitas sudah tahu kyungsoo "

" apa? "

" semua sudah tahu kalian jadian. tadi katanya sehun kesini tapi chanyeol yang membukakan pintu dan dia bilang dia pacarmu begitu "

" tapi tapi "

" jangan katakan kalau tidak tahu sehun kemari tadi "

" aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau sehun kemari tadi demi tuhan "

" oh wow manusia satu itu memang parah "

" dia tadi bilang bukan siapa-siapa! dan dia baru menyatakannya setelah sehun pergi! "

" sepertinya melihat wajah sehun di depan kamarmu membuat amarahnya meluap kyungsoo. kalau bukan karena sehun mungkin dia menyatakannya masih besok-besok. terlanjur kau pacaran lagi dengan bajingan entah siapa "

" kau mengatakan seolah aku sungguhan tidak punya hati atau apa "

" kau memang tidak punya sudah diam saja "

" ... kau sepertinya juga tahu alasan kenapa pipi chanyeol lebam "

" duh kau ini lamban sekali kyungsoo. pikir dong pikir. kau baru putus dari kris. chanyeol cinta padamu. jadi simpulkan sendiri "

" chanyeol... menghajar kris? "

" menurutmu? "

" uh aku kan tak tahu. aku baru sadar sekarang luhan tolong "

" kau ini kejamnya terlalu deh. oh satu lagi. kris pindah kuliah. dia balik ke kanada "

" apa? "

" balik ke kanada. biasa saja kyungsoo santai tak usah berlebihan begitu "

" tapi dia—"

" wajahnya hancur dan ia sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi kuliah disini. untung chanyeol tidak sungguhan membunuh bajingan satu itu "

" kenapa semua seram... "

" makanya jangan macam-macam lagi. kau harus segera taubat kyungsoo "

" aku benci kau "

* * *

kyungsoo sedang memasak makan malam ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihatlah chanyeol berjalan terseret-seret menuju ruang makan. ia terlihat sangat lelah sekali. karena sudah mendekati semester akhir jadi chanyeol semakin sibuk. kyungsoo juga. tapi lebih sibuk chanyeol karena mata kuliah di jurusannya lebih sulit di banding kyungsoo.

" _sweetheart what are you making?_ " tanya chanyeol dengan kepala tergeletak lemas diatas meja.

" _don't call me sweetheart you dumb. i'm making fettucini carbonara "_

" _wow honey you are so awesome "_

" _not honey too "_

" _baby boo? "_

" _nope "_

" _the blood in my veins. the air for my lungs? "_

" _jesus christ chanyeol "_

" _the only love in my life? "_

kyungsoo hanya diam saja tak menjawab, tapi senyumnya lebar sekali. ia mematikan kompor dan menuangkan fettucini ke piring mereka berdua sebelum kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja. kepala chanyeol masih tergeletak lemas di atas meja. pasti pipinya merah nanti.

" _chanyeol eat "_

" _i love you _" sahut chanyeol tiba-tiba.

" _i love you too_ " balas kyungsoo langsung. ia sudah bisa membalas pernyataan chanyeol sekarang. mereka telah bersama setahun jadi kyungsoo sudah sangat yakin akan perasaannya. tapi chanyeol memang suka mengatakan tiga kata itu secara tiba-tiba, seolah mengetes apakah kyungsoo akan membalas dengan cepat atau tidak. dan ia selalu tersenyum begitu mendengar kyungsoo membalas kata-katanya tanpa berpikir. ia jadi ingat dengan awal mereka berpacaran.

" _i love you more_ " ucap chanyeol sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kearah kyungsoo. sebelah pipinya merah dan ia terlihat seperti orang mati. kyungsoo tertawa dan mengambil garpu di piring chanyeol.

" _i know_ " ucap kyungsoo sambil menyuapi chanyeol. chanyeol cemberut tapi tetap mengunyah makanannya. kyungsoo geleng-geleng melihat tingkah chanyeol yang seperti anak kecil.

" _i know, baby?_ " ucap kyungsoo berusaha lagi. dan kemudian ia melihat cengiran chanyeol yang lebar sekali. kyungsoo tertawa dan kembali menyuapi beruang besarnya.

#_#_#_#

* * *

okay sorry for sucks story sobs. i just want to keep my muse before it flies away. i will continue my on going story dont worry guys i wont abandon it. but my sembreak period is too short, less than two weeks, and i have to backtrack exo vids and all, i havent done yet, so idk when will i continue my on going story. im rly sorry and thank you for keep supporting me.

uh i know this story sucks as hell its been so long since the last time i wrote smt oops. i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
